


[podfic] knives in the water

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Families of Choice, Frottage, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Internal Conflict, Loyalty, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Torture, Violence, changing loyalties, originally posted in 2010, vaguely threatening courting gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: When Leonard McCoy moved out the California to work with his idol, the last thing he expected was to get caught in the middle of a decade long mafia war.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	[podfic] knives in the water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [knives in the water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572746) by [green_postit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_postit/pseuds/green_postit). 
  * Inspired by [KNIVES IN THE WATER RAP SHEET](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647410) by steam_pilot. 



**Coverartist:[](https://steam-pilot.livejournal.com/profile)[ **STEAM_PILOT**](https://steam-pilot.livejournal.com/)**

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Violence, Torture, Abuse, Minor Character Death, vaguely threatening courting gifts, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Families of Choice, Loyalty, changing loyalties, Internal Conflict, Gun Violence, originally posted in 2010

 **Length:** 01:49:50

 **Download Link:** You can download this podfic as a [**zipped folder of mp3s right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Knives%20in%20the%20Water.zip) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can download this podfic as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(ST-xi\)%20_Knives%20in%20the%20Water_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can stream each individual chapter of the podfic by clicking the links below:

[Part One (01:05:39)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Knives%20in%20the%20Water/\(ST-xi\)%20_Knives%20in%20the%20Water_.mp3)

[Part Two (00:44:20)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Knives%20in%20the%20Water/\(ST-xi\)%20_Knives%20in%20the%20Water_%202.mp3)


End file.
